percy jackson soldier of chaos
by percyrocks0
Summary: percy has ben betrayed by everyone his parents are dead he goes to Olympus to ask for death but finds it better to be a soldier of chaos
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson Soldier of Chaos

Hey guys I'm new to this so don't hate on me to bad ok ;

Also beginning it's like guardian stories it's not don't worry.

CHAPTER 1

Percy POV

I have just found out that I have a new brother Enrique so I should be glad right, wrong He is a major jackass and such a snob people think he's so high and mighty just because he killed a hellhound now he thinks he's Zeus worst part he's turned all my friends against me even Thalia and Nico all I have is Annabeth now even my own father says he's the best demigod in the world. I got permission from Athena to let me marry her so I'm going to purpose to her today so I asked her brother where she was he said at the beach so I went there and what do I see.

I see Enrique and Annabeth making out with each other I shout, "How could you do this to me Annabeth I can't believe cheating on me with my brother gods you're heartless I can't believe I was going to propose to you"! "Purpose"?

I ran to my cabin but not before sending a huge wave at them before I could get there Chiron came up to me and said that my parents were dead. I pushed him out of my way and ran to Olympus.

Time skip 2 hours

"Give me the dam key!" I said to the person behind the desk he gave it to me and I went to Olympus and went to the Olympians who were arguing over something I went to Zeus and said, "Zeus please kill me my family is dead sally and Paul, my friends have left me and my girlfriend has cheated on me with my brother so please kill me." He was shocked but Athena shouted out, "Impossible my daughter is to wise." "Shut up Athena you stupid goddess you don't even know your heartless children she broke my goddam heart Annabeth your spawn." "Do not speak to my daughter that way you" Shut up I'm not done and the Pearson she cheated on me with was Enrique you favorite Poseidon so I ask you Zeus kill me." "No Percy I chaos have a better idea how about you join my army instead?" "Yes chaos thank you." I stepped into the dark portal next to him but before I left I said, "I'll see you all in tartures."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Thanks guys 68 views for my first story

Don't own PJO but enjoy

**That same day**

**Chaos POV**

"Olympians in 300 years a war will come where Gaia and her husbands will rise and will try and conquer this world prepare for it."

**300 years later**

**Percy POV**

I was training with my soldiers when chaos came in and said we were going to earth to defend it. I was mad but didn't say anything we left that exact day to go help earth

**10 hours later**

We just landed and the Olympians were there I guessed that chaos must have already told them we were coming. When I just came out of the ship the first thing I heard was, "Percy?"

I am Percy Jackson soldier of chaos and I'm here to help you save this camp but I could care less about this camp because you betrayed me.

I started to leave back to the ship but I felt a hand on my shoulder it was Poseidon he started to say "Percy I'm sorr" but I felt my anger rise so I punched him a little too hard because he went 20 feet back and people started to gasp and Apollo went up to Poseidon and he said that his nose was broken and that I hit him so hard it would actually take time to heal. I started to walk away again but then I felt another hand on my shoulder and saw it was him again but I was to mad to say anything to him so I kicked him in the stomach so hard he went 30 feet back and Apollo said that he broke 3 ribs. I shouted "**Don't try and say sorry I won't accept your apology because I'm not your son and you're not my father you're his (point to Enrique) and I rather see Gaia conquer this world destroy you Olympians and this dam camp but I follow chaos and he says I must fight for this camp so I will and so you Olympians don't forget that I hate all of you I tell you that I should have fought for Kronos and joined him and if I could go back in time I would, Aphrodite don't try and mingle in my love life because I do not love anymore because of Ann, her. **I stormed off to the beach but Betsy followed me Betsy even her name makes me happy.

**No one's POV**

"So you're the camp he hates so much", said a soldier.

"Yea no wonder this camp sucks and is evil for doing what it did to our captain".

" he'll be okay as long as Betsy with him she's the only Pearson that made him laugh once because he rarely smiles and I think he was lying to you Aphrodite because of the way he looks at her and she's the only on that can calm him down".

The soldiers left back to the ship with heartbroken Olympians and campers behind and one crying Olympian.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Don't own PJO**

**Percy POV**

I saw Betsy coming after me so instead of running I only speed walked, I was storming mad how could he think that I would just forgive him like that. I went to the edge of the lake and just stood there the sea always calmed me down and while I was thinking Betsy finally caught up and said, "Percy its okay calm down". Her words washed over me and I felt a little less angry but I said, "how can I calm down that's the camp that I saved, the Olympians that I saved, the campers I saved and they just left me and worshipped my stupid brother not the savior of Olympus who saved there ass not once but twice and a parent who just thought that I was supposed to forgive him?" I was sad and mad at the same time until I heard her say, "Percy its okay you don't have to forgive them just fight for their camp and since I'm here fight for me and fight for chaos." I looked at her and said "I lied to Aphrodite because I think I am falling in love and your right I don't have to forgive them just win this stupid war. I don't know how you always know what to say." I got up and said, "Let's go", and gave her my famous grin and held out my arm and she took it and we left back to the ship to get ready for a battle that would happen tomorrow.

**Poseidon's POV**

I was torn my son punched me in the face so hard I could not immediately heal and when I put my hand back on him to talk to him him he kicked me straight in the chest and broke three of my ribs and shouted awful things at us and what hurt me most was he said he should've joined Kronos and kill us. I heard gasps from the camp and Olympians and while Percy walked away I started to cry. What I have done to my son? My bother said we would have a meeting in five minutes when the meeting first started Zeus said, "Holy crap he's powerful and Poseidon are you okay?" "No I'm still injured because he hit me so hard can't believe I did that to him my son." "Your right you did do that to him because you basically disowned him", said Athena. "Don't put this all on me it's that bitch daughter you have that also changed him so it's also your fault", I growled. "Enough of you two it's all our faults that he hates us we shouldn't have ignored our hero. Now the reason I've called you all here is because my daughter Athena has spotted an army coming here tomorrow." "The soldiers of chaos already know that the enemy will be here tomorrow", said Percy.

**Percy's POV**

Instead of going to the ship with Betsy I decided to go to the meeting and I told that to the Olympians that were oblivious that I was there. "How do you know that and how dare you interrupt our war council" said Zeus. "I know that because Ouranos and Tartarus are coming and I have the only weapon to kill immortals." "You can't kill immortals demigod". "Or can I? Look at this sword it was blessed by chaos him so it can now kill immortals like gods for instance. The gods backed away and I laughed Ill handle the immortals and my soldiers will defeat the army so prepare you campers in case I decide to leave." I laughed and walked out the door and my smile left my face when I saw my brother coming towards me with his goons behind him and said, "Hey seaweed brain fight me if you so strong or are you to weak?" my soldiers and the campers were looking at me so I said, "meet me in the arena now." So I started to walk to the arena with Enrique the entire camp and all my soldier and Olympians. I pulled out my sword and said, "To the death?" Yes" he said. I knew in my mind that one son of Poseidon was going to die today. I saw my father looking at him and if so I spat at him and my brother charged me. I side stepped and stabbed him in the shoulder I know what you're thinking since my sword could kill immortals he should die right there well I was using an ordinary sword. He cried and yelled at his goons to help him and they actually charged me one was named Christion and I took him down in a second the other one was named hue and he was more sneaky trying to get under my defense but I hit him in the head with my hilt and he instantly crumpled so while I was fighting Enrique was behind me and when he tried to stab me in the back I jumped back and he turned around to try and stab me but when he turned around I cut his head heard gasp and said, "some hero he didn't deserve to live trying to stab someone in the back." And with that I stabbed my sword through his dead body and left back to my ship hearing Annabeth cry over her lost boyfriend.


	4. authors note

**Authors note**

**Hey guys sorry for not writing I kind of broke my laptop and had to get it fixed and its getting kind of late so sorry guys and schools a bitch but you got to go so not to many chapters fast sorry again. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

**Sorry guys again for not posting but 870 views dang thanks to all you readers who read this story you help me a lot **

**Percy POV**

When I walked away I had a smirk on my face some hero more like a backstabbing asshole. I soon went to bed and had no dreams weird. Wait a second I was floating in Tartarus and I saw him just like I remembered him purple skin muscles and no particular face. "As I told you once before even the Olympians themselves didn't deserve my attention and I also remember you dropping your sword when you saw me but you are stubborn you didn't die here you defeated my sons and my wife. After all of that I rise and so will Ouranos but sense you survived here I will give you a gift. Your brother has died by your hand and he will come here so I will put him with the worst creatures here."

Before I could say anything I was outside my room in the forest I saw that the sun wasn't out so I was going to go back to sleep in my ship when I felt a disturbance in the force. (hahaha get it what it's funny oh forget it your no fun)I knew the monsters were coming fast and soon with their primordial gods. I ran back to my ship and woke all my soldiers and told them prepare for battle. When all the campers just woke up they saw all my soldiers in perfect battle formations some of the campers giving me dirty looks like Hugh son of Ares and christen son of Dionysus. Then I noticed a son of Apollo coming up to me, I think his name was Cameron. "Hey its 6:00 how long have you guys been up?" "Since 5:00 why?" "Dam it's just that its 6:00 man and we just barely just woke up and dude nice fight yesterday Enrique was an asshole and so snobby." "Thanks" I, said. "Tell your camp that the enemy will attack in 1 hour." "What 1 hour o shit?!" He ran off to the big house where I thought Chiron might be.

**One hour later**

**Percy POV**

I pulled out riptide and studied it I would have to challenge Ouranos and Tartarus alone because it was the only blade that could kill them or for Tartarus send him back to the pit and he could never regain a body.

I saw that the campers had set up a phalanx with the Ares cabin in front and for second I saw fear on Clarisse face then she looked at me and put on her disgusted face. I saw the Athena cabin behind them and Annabeth with a look of hate on her face. I smirked at her and went to the front of my army and went to Betsy and said "I'll take on the primordials and you lead the army towards the enemy and be safe ok?"

"I will but you're the one that needs to be careful Percy." I smiled "Percy and Betsy sitting in a tree k-I-s-s-I-n-g", someone shouted. I was going to say something when I heard the enemy coming and turned around and saw it 48 Hyborean giants, 200 Empousai, 100 dracaena, and 58 telekines, With Ouranos and Tartarus at the front. I started to walk forward then started to charge towards them roaring I don't exactly remember the fight like when I had the course of Achilles, all I remember was thrusting, parrying, slashing, countering until I finally hit something solid with my sword and realized I stabbed Ouranos in the stomach and he said, "Dam you Gaia." The next second he faded and I cut off Tartarus head and it rolled. I stopped for a second to catch my breath and then I charged the enemy army not knowing what was going to happen to me.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

**Annabeth's POV**

[Bet you didn't expect this did you]

I saw that Percy just killed both primordials and was pissed he should have died but then I realized that he was fighting like when he had the curse of Achilles and I was the only one who knew where it was. He killed my boyfriend and I know he saved me in Tartarus and many times before that but nobody kills my boyfriend and gets away with it. The battle was almost over and Percy's soldiers were mopping up so I snuck up behind him after he saved a camper by killing a dracaena. When he finished killing it I stabbed him in the small in his back with my knife stuck in him. He howled but still stood how could he still be alive then he fell on his knee and started to bleed then all the campers and soldiers looked him and saw what I'd done. In that instant all his soldiers ran to his side to pick him up and the rest tried to murder me and the only thing that held them back were the Athena campers none of the other campers dared to help me. Then the Olympians showed up and I knew I was fucked.

**Percy's POV**

That bitch! She stabbed me in the small of my back thinking that I had the curse of Achilles and tried to kill me it didn't kill me but it hurt like hell.

I woke up in the ships infirmary and saw that some of my soldiers were there and saw that Betsy was asleep. I got up filled with rage and wanting to kill Annabeth. I got of the ship and saw a camper and shouted ," WHERE IS THAT BITCH!", he looked scared and pointed towards the big house I ran while stomping my feet as I went. I opened the door with so much force it broke off its hinges, pulled out my sword, saw the Olympians, and went straight towards Annabeth.

Athena stepped in front of her and said "you will not hurt my daughter Perseus." Get out of the way Athena you know what she did to me and I want revenge", I shouted. But then Hera, Aphrodite, and Artemis blocked Athena and Annabeth. I pointed out my sword and said "I've already killed 2 primordial gods today 4 worthless gods won't make a difference!" "5 gods actually and would you really kill me Percy", said Hestia coming out behind Hera. At that second most of my anger melted and I felt warmth flow through me and good memories of me and my mom together. But then my anger came back when I saw Annabeth's scared face among the Olympians. Then I said to Annabeth "you are lucky Hestia is here because if she wasn't you and 4 Olympians would be dead right now, and you Athena never ever get in my way again or else you'll end up like Ouranos." I started walking towards the open door when I said to Annabeth "rot in Tartarus again" Before I left.

**Annabeth POV**

You stupid girl why would you do that you almost killed us and the camp now chaos could call back his army and let us all die, said my mother. "What do you mean we already destroyed the army and I did it for revenge and love?" That was only the first army the second will be led by Gaia herself and you know nothing of love you once said that you loved and now to tried to kill him in the back of all places disrespectful." "We are done here". And they all flashed out


End file.
